<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>𝐌𝐢𝐝𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐭𝐚𝐥𝐤 𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐥𝐬. by amawaii_13 (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070009">𝐌𝐢𝐝𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐭𝐚𝐥𝐤 𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐥𝐬.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/amawaii_13'>amawaii_13 (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anxiety, Midnight Talk, Trans Alluka Zoldyck, gon and alluka bonding, gon freecs has PTSD, killua isn't really present</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29070009</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/amawaii_13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gon can't sleep, neither can Alluka...<br/>It's time to those two misunderstood childrens to have a talk.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alluka Zoldyck &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs &amp; Alluka Zoldyck, Gon Freecs &amp; Alluka Zoldyck &amp; Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs &amp; Killua Zoldyck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>𝐌𝐢𝐝𝐧𝐢𝐠𝐡𝐭 𝐭𝐚𝐥𝐤 𝐛𝐞𝐭𝐰𝐞𝐞𝐧 𝐚𝐧𝐠𝐞𝐥𝐬.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was night...The stars were shining.</p><p>Gon was leaning against the edge of the window, he couldn't sleep...<br/>
No, he couldn't...He didn't want to.<br/>
He was soon going to have to part with his best friend Killua, and even if it was to join his father that he was looking for so much, he couldn't help being sick at the thought of just being away from him.<br/>
If the stars were beautiful for the few passers-by in the street, for Gon they were bland and mocking. They didn't care about the distress situations of human beings.<br/>
But could they be blamed?</p><p>At the same time, Alluka gently opened her eyes... She was holding her big brother's hand. The breeze was soft but it intrigued her. Killua used to sleep with the window closed and she had seen him close it. She gently let go of the silver-haired boy's hand and looked towards the window with tired eyes.<br/>
She saw Gon, his head down, letting his hair fly in the wind. It was as if all Alluka's fatigue had gone away in one fell swoop. She put her hand on her heart, with a determined look on her face. It was finally the opportunity she had been waiting for.<br/>
Finally the opportunity to talk with Gon.</p><p>She got up from her bed making as little noise as possible and got closer to the boy with green hair.</p><p>"Gon?"</p><p>The teenager was startled and looked at her.</p><p>"Alluka? Why are you...Ah! Don't tell me I woke you up!<br/>
-No, no, it's ok ! I'm not very sleepy anyway."</p><p>The girl was a little embarrassed. She had never really talked to him, she didn't really know how to go about it...Her brother had already talked to her a little bit about Gon, and she knew that he was very important for Killua. The only thing she could think was that, as her brother had said, he has beautiful eyes. She came closer and stood next to him without looking at him. He looked away and looked at the stars again.</p><p>"Gon?<br/>
-Yes, Alluka?<br/>
-...Do you hate me?"</p><p>Gon's eyes widened and he turned towards her in panic.</p><p>"What? Of course not! Why would I hate you !?<br/>
-...It's a little because of me that you're going to have to separate from my big brother...<br/>
-No. No Alluka you have nothing to do with this, it's my fault and only mine. I'm the one who was awful to him, not you.<br/>
-But...you didn't mean what you said to him, did you?<br/>
-Of course not...I don't know what got into me...Rage probably. He deserves to be happy, much more than I do...<br/>
-Go-<br/>
-When I think that he made so much effort to save me, even going so far as to make a wish to Nanika, he would have been better off letting me die-<br/>
-Don't say that!"</p><p>Gon looked at Alluka looking surprised and weary, until he realised she was crying.</p><p>"A-Ah ! I'm sorry I made you cry !...You see !...I only spread evil through people !"</p><p>Gon looked away again, clenched his teeth, blaming himself for making her cry.<br/>
Alluka looked at her sleeping brother, still crying. She breathed out and looked at Gon again.</p><p>"You- You can't say that! My big brother loves you very much you mean a lot to him! That's why he did everything he could to save you!"</p><p>Gon didn't answer...</p><p>"Earlier, when I approached you, I didn't really know what to do, you know...Actually, it's just that it's the first time that...I've met someone who looks so much like me."</p><p>Gon tilted at that. So Alluka had confirmation that he was listening to her.</p><p>"It's true that we look alike, don't you think, Gon? We both want what's best for everyone...But the world doesn't understand us. I'm right, aren't I? You too, under the effect of hatred or anger, you don't care what can happen to you because you just want others to be safe! We're both just as selfish as each other! You too...We...Consider you a monster...But our biggest thing in common...It's my big brother. We both love him and it kills us to see him sacrifice himself for us, because we feel so useless...I'm not asking you to agree with everything I say...Just...Stop thinking about death."</p><p>Gon didn't move...But he tried as best he could to pronounce words.</p><p>"You are right...But unlike me, you are not a monster, neither you nor Nanika. Me too, all I want is to protect Killua...But how can I protect him if I can't even do anything for him?...That's why I think it's a good idea for us to separate. He needs to take time for himself, and for you and Nanika. Thanks Alluka...But you should go to sleep..."</p><p>Alluka puffed up her cheeks.</p><p>"But at least look at me when you talk to me!"</p><p>Gon turned his head and displayed his most beautiful fake smile.</p><p>"Big brother was right...<br/>
-What was right?<br/>
-Your eyes.<br/>
-My...Eyes?<br/>
-They have the most beautiful colour in the world!"</p><p>Gon blushes.</p><p>"They're not so incredible, eh! Yours are more beautiful I think !<br/>
-Eeeh ??? But ours are basic ! Yours aren't !"</p><p>Gon laughed softly with a real smile, which made Alluka smile a lot. Gon put his hand on Alluka's head and smiled at him.</p><p>"Go to sleep now, young ladies like you and Nanika must sleep early.<br/>
-Nan!<br/>
-Eh?<br/>
-Come on, we can talk some more! Or just play a game! This is the first time I've ever disobeyed anyone!"</p><p>Gon looked at her in disbelief and smiled.</p><p>"What do you want to play? But tomorrow you'd better get up or Killua will have a fit!<br/>
-'kayyy~! Can we play Shiritori ??<br/>
-Oh I love this game!"</p><p>They started to play, without ever knowing that Killua had listened to them.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>